Daniel James Stewart (The Dead Beneath)
' Daniel Stewart', more commonly known as Dan, is the main protagonist of ZoraLink10nLink's ''The Dead Beneath. ''He was a receptionist who survived the early stages of the zombie apocalypse with his co-worker, John Michaels. Description Physical Description While not described in the series, Dan is a fit Irish-Canadian male with light brown hair. "Because I said so. Deal with it." --ZoraLink10nLink, in this page. Personality Daniel is a very caring, but blunt person, who does what he can to help people, but does not deny anything to make himself feel better. This is shown when he admits that John is putting himself in danger. He is also shown to be slightly pessimistic. He says he finds John's inevitable death enviable because of the hopeless situation of the world. Despite this, he admits that he does not want to die. Pre-Apocalypse Little is known about Dan before the outbreak, other than the fact that he worked as an office receptionist along with John Michaels, Peter, and George. Post-Apolcapypse Dan was sheltered in the office with his co-workers, but George became a zombie. The zombie was mutilated by Peter, but he didn't destroy the brain. George took him by surprise, and bit his throat out. Dan escaped with John, and George was put down, but Peter likely was left behind as a walker. "Beneath No More" Two weeks after the escape, Dan and John were overwhelmed and chased back to a their while on a supply run for firearms, and they had a discussion about zombie bites. John believes that being bitten by a zombie is not as harmful as Dan believes it is. Dan narrates that he believes that John's belief in harmless zombie bites is putting him in grave danger. "No More Chances" This follows the night after Chapter 1. Dan is dwelling upon John's belief about zombie bites. The next morning, he travels from Ottowa to Toronto with him, before leaving him at a house to kep watch while he goes searching for more people. Dan leaves and finds Trace Jericho in the streets. Dan is shot in the shoulder, but kills Trace after being interrupted by Tom Tyler and Gill Terence. He returns to the house only to find John allowing himself to be bitten, as Tom, Gill, and Dan watch in horror and disbelief. "Watch It All Die" Dan is seen having his shoulder treated by Gill. Most of the episode involves Dan dwelling on John's condition, and his murder of Trace Jericho. Blaming himself for John being bitten, and being concerned with potential friends that Jericho may have. Dan suffers an emotional breakdown because of John's death. However, he still participates in the plan to invade the base where Jericho's friends are staying, to find out more about things they may be doing. "Locked Away" Dan is seen staring at John's grave before he goes to discuss their next plan with Tom and Gill. They decide to sneak into Jericho's base in order to rescue their captive, Julie Kells. Dan immediately begins to like her upon seeing her. He goes down there, and introcudes himself, and tells her of his plan to help her escape. He carves out the barred off windows, and helps her out, but during this process, Tom is forced to gun down one of the residents of the cabin, and Julie kills another with a grenade. In anticipation of future attacks, they gather up all belongings and flee before they can set a destination. "Left It All Behind" Dan is seen driving the car he fleed in. He evidently gave the seat next to him to Julie, prompting Tom to make jokes like "Julie's gonna get the D(an)!" Dan later passes out guns when Jericho's group begins gaining on them. Once Jericho's group crashes, Gill, Tom, and Julie agree that Dan would be fit for the position of leader. Dan and his group arrive at a hotel, that turns out to not be abandoned. He is welcomed by their group, and immediately asks for their support in getting ready for when Jericho's group attack. "Under Darkness" Dan will appear in this chapter. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dan has killed: *George (Zombified) *Trace Jericho *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Dan is first character to survive a gunshot.